When persons go to a laundromat to wash and dry their clothes, they usually take a great quantity of clothes with them, for instance, one week's clothing, towels, etc., to wash and dry. The clothes and towels, etc. are normally shoved into a closed laundry bag or a basket after drying and the clothes become very wrinkled. It is impossible to fold clothes and towels and place them in an orderly position in the laundry bag and hence they require a great deal of extra ironing. It was to overcome this defect that the present invention was conceived.